


Falling for you

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, angel au, just an idea i guess, let's see what will happen, teen rate for now, will be upped soon enough i hope, wow this will be an awkward one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow suicidal Aomine Daiki cannot die. Everytime he tries to hurt himself he somehow manages to live. Nothing is ever the same except for one thing: A single white feather coming down from the sky above for every attempt on taking his life. Could he have a guardian angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wasn't run over by those cars… again.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys IDEK ANYMORE… The OTP Battle is wearing me out so I started to write something in 400 words and this was it and now I have to write the story just because?  
> Angel AU..tsk…. who even does Angel AUs anymore? 
> 
> Sigh… anyways enjoy as always!! Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aomine wants to die. Again.

„HEY! HEY, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?“

The voice sounded desperate and the footsteps were hurried and loud but it was too late.  
The darkhaired boy was walking already, his pace slow and steady, his navy blue gaze fixed on the other side of the road.  
The pedestrian light was glowing bright red against his eyes, in contrast to the traffic lights which were lining the broad road on both sides, green and shining.  
A first car rushed by, missing him only by inches, the loud honk deafening. A second one almost hit him, the breaks squeaking like pigs at the slaughterhouse from the sudden impact, the tires leaving black marks on the street.  
Sudden noise filled the air when more cars stopped all around him, one performing a 180° spin, mere inches away from ramming into him and splashing his brains all over the concrete.  
Moments later Aomine Daiki finally reached the other side of the road. He turned back, a bored expression on his face, only to see the man who was shouting at him earlier stand on the other side, shock and disbelief distorting his features into an ugly mask.  
The chaos around him was pretty major, though, Aomine had to admit. About twenty cars had to perform full blast emergency brakes in order to stop. There were a few steaming engines as the owners got out of their respective vehicles to behold the damage, cursing loudly and looking around for the source of the mayhem.  
Another thirty or so, more and more with each passing second, had to stop on either side of the traffic lights behind the center, their owners honking loudly as they tried to assess the situation in front.  
People on the sidewalks all around were standing with their mouths gaping open, too distracted to notice the teenage boy responsible for the surrounding mess.  
Shrugging, Aomine turned away from the scene he caused, the same bored look still carved into his stoic features.  
He looked up just in time to see the single white feather fall down slowly from somewhere above. Aomine caught it with ease, his fingers closing around it carefully.  
It was the same as always, of pure white color, fluffy and beautiful, soft to the touch.  
Tsking, a look of disgust crossed his gaze when he stared down onto it. What exactly would be enough to stop this madness from happening?  
Aomine shoved the feather into his jeans pocket, slowly retrieving from the crosswalk, not noticing nor caring for the noise still swelling all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it… the first chapter's really short because it's just the beginning and nothing happened yet and well… the update might take a while, I am still not sure where I'll go with this so pls try to be patient with me! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and pls feel free to leave any comments/ point out errors bc unbeta-ed (O_O)


	2. Why him, why me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to know shit about Kagami, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, everyone. Believe it or not, here it is, still short but at least _there_ , right?  
> I'm still thinking about this a lot so like. It's gonna happen. Eventually.

„He’s _such_ an **_idiot_**!“ 

Taiga shook his wings but they refused to feel normal. He understood very well that he was screaming again, but hell, was that kid not aware of the dangers he kept walking into?   
Slowly but surely Taiga was sure that Aomine Daiki was doing this on purpose, completely on purpose, just to fuck with him, just to make his job and afterlife worse than they already were.

„Calm down, Kagami.“ Kiyoshi’s big hand landed on his head with a thump, ruffling his hair. It hurt, enough to make sudden tears jump to Taiga’s eyes.  
„I’m sure that kid is just having a few bad days. How are your other humans doing?“

„No incidents whatsoever.“ Taiga responded dutifully, avoiding looking his superiors into the eye. He could feel Kuroko’s gaze on himself and ignored that, too. 

„Well, that’s great, then, isn’t it?“ Kiyoshi asked cheerfully, grinning, before moving over to the basin. He placed his giant hands on the broad edge and stared into the water intently. 

„More time to focus on your problem child.“ Hyuuga threw in, looking up at Kagami with skepticism. „If you are telling the truth, that is.“

„I AM!“ Taiga yelled again before shutting up quickly. „I mean… Arita-san is in her Nineties, she won’t make it too long, I don’t even know why I was assigned to look after her in the first place. All she does is sit in her wheelchair looking over the river all day long. And the….I don’t even remember his name because he’s so-…good at looking after himself.“

„That’s amazing.“ Hyuuga continued as if he never stopped talking, voice deadpan and distant by now: He had moved over to the fountain of truth himself, looking into it with focus as if the universe itself was telling him its stories, and Taiga wasn’t even sure he had really heard him. „Just make sure your young kitten doesn’t die early, alright? Upstairs won’t be happy over losing a promising young talent.“

„ _Well_ , if he wouldn’t FUCK UP ALL THE TI-"

„Kagami-kun.“

Kuroko’s voice came out of nowhere and all of them jumped in unison. Taiga had already forgotten he was there. „What?“

„I told you about Aomine-kun.“

„Just because you say he lost all hope and wants to die it doesn’t mean he ACTUALLY HAS TO ACTIVELY KEEP TRYING. He’s sixteen. What the hell happened to him?“ 

„I cannot disclose this kind of information. I’m sorry, Kagami-kun.“

„You don’t sound sorry at all.“ Taiga stated, staring down at the tiny angel next to him. His wings were folded neatly, their light blue shading made him melt into the sky and almost disappear; No wonder they kept forgetting he was there. Kuroko’s lack of presence was famous among the lower class angels. 

„I truly am. But as you know-"

„Yes, I know, I know, any info you obtain through the Old Hag you can’t share details on. Honest to- Fuck. I mean-"

„Shut up, Kagami.“ Hyuuga's voice called over, cold with warning, and Kagami winced again. Better not risk punishment. 

„You should know better.“ Koganei suddenly called out before coming in flying through the open gate, an ever-silent Mitobe in his wake. „She will get mad if you keep insulting her.“

„I know! It’s just- how am I supposed to save him if I don’t know shit about him?“ Taiga asked, terribly aware how helpless and frustrated he sounded. Whatever. If he could get a piece of advice or two from the older angels it would be worth admitting to not knowing how to handle this….case. At least he hoped so. 

„Hmmm…..“ Koganei looked over to Mitobe as if transferring the question to him. Mitobe stared back, big lost puppy eyes, before pointing down a few times, as if indicating something on the floor. Taiga raised an eyebrow but as always Koganei seemed to be able to make sense of the silence. 

„Rinno suggests you go downstairs for this one.“

„What?“ 

„OH!“ Kiyoshi looked up from the fountain and Taiga startled. They were still listening? „Thats a good idea! You can watch him from up close and figure out a way to help him if you don’t want to be stuck with him until the end of time.“

„Or until you lose your wings.“, Kuroko threw in, unnecessarily as Taiga thought. Everyone knew he might end up wing-less if this continued. He had to sacrifice almost 20 feathers in the last month, this madness had to stop immediately. 

„Thanks, Kuroko, you’re a real cheer-up. What do you mean, watch him up close?“

„You know….“ Koganei piped up, but was interrupted by Hyuuga who was still staring into the waters of knowledge, apparently waiting for something specific to show. 

„What he means is, that from today on I don’t want to see you here except for when you report. Go down to the gates, I’ll let Tsuchida know you need a pass for unlimited leave.“

„Unlimited leave? I don’t-"

Kiyoshi came over, laughing, and turned him around by the shoulders, pushing Taiga towards the gates not so gently. „Earth, Kagami. Drop down but be careful to decelerate or you might burn your tips. He won’t know what happened to him when you appear in his room." 

„And don’t forget to read the manual on how to handle revelation to humans, dumbass. If you screw this one up I will personally come to kick your ass!“ Hyuuga yelled after them and then Taiga was pushed outside. Turning around he got a last look at Kuroko’s empty expression that looked slightly more evil than it should, and Kiyoshi’s hearty smile before the gates closed before his nose and vanished: there was no way Taiga could get back inside. 

Sighing, he turned around and unfolded his wings: they were of pure white, surprisingly, and that made him special somehow, apparently. Not that Taiga noticed anything close to it; There was no special treatment for any of them, not as long as they were low level angels with miserable jobs and even more miserable social lives. 

To earth, huh? Seconds later Taiga was in the air, rushing down towards the main entrance. It would not be his first time to see humankind up close. Just his first time staying for longer than the twenty minutes they had spend there in introductory week. 

And where, for G-…. WHERE was he supposed to find that manual?

Screw you, Aomine Daiki, Taiga thought, screw you and your death wish.

"I’m gonna make you love life so much you won’t ever cause me any trouble again."

*

Kagami Taiga materialized in Aomine Daiki’s bedroom at 9.27pm on a Thursday night and caught him masturbating to a pretty large-breasted human girl Taiga knew immediately was called „Mai-chan“ by Aomine.

Kagami Taiga suspected he would have a hard time dealing with this human kid from 9.28pm onwards, when Aomine opened his eyes and stared at him for a few endless seconds, hand stilling around his cock. 

When Aomine started screaming, Taiga was suddenly sure of it. Nothing but trouble was lying ahead and he was already sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it… the first chapter's really short because it's just the beginning and nothing happened yet and well… the update might take a while, I am still not sure where I'll go with this so pls try to be patient with me! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and pls feel free to leave any comments/ point out errors bc unbeta-ed (O_O)


End file.
